Los Hijos de lα Cαlle
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Para ellos, las calles eran el refugio perfecto para pasar el tiempo. Entre retos, apuestas y rivalidades buscaban la manera de sobrevivir en el barrio que les veía como los hijos de nadie. Pero una mal jugada les llevaría a reconsiderar lo hecho en su vida y el futuro de la misma al buscar venganza contra aquellos que lograron hacer de su adolescencia una pesadilla .:NO YAOI:.
1. - Capítulo 1 -

**»**_Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux Reservados todos los derechos ©_

* * *

**.: LOS HIJOS DE LA CALLE :.**

| Capítulo 1 |

* * *

"_Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo" Franz Grillparzer._

* * *

.

«_**Ni olvido ni perdón**_. Viernes 26 de Agosto de 1994, Newell — Luego de los conflictos a raíz de una demanda de abuso, en los cuales el prestigiado Reformatorio para menores Lavalle se vio inmerso, fue así como entre tanto alboroto, dicha institución cerró sus puertas el pasado Miércoles, suspendiendo sus labores y frenando las muchas inconformidades que su permanencia causaban en la sociedad; aún y cuando algunas dudas quedaron sin aclarar tras ser cerradas las instalaciones permanentemente…»

Ello era sólo una parte del encabezado de la noticia que salía por fin a la luz pública en Newell como una bomba que muchos esperaban conocer, pero de lo cual sólo unos cuantos se atrevían a hablar. Dicha nota periodística había sido la última que en su carrera, la periodista Konan, pudo realizar siendo parte del periódico oficial de la ciudad.

Las siguientes líneas que me atrevo a desarrollar, pudieran encerrar entre ellas la historia de cualquiera, pero al mismo tiempo representar ser nada en absoluto para quienes no se atrevieran a reconocer, pues bastaría decir que la historia que a continuación se presenta, trata sobre la vida de cuatro amigos, todos ellos con vidas paralelas, problemáticas y futuros diferentes, pero con un crudo destino equivalente. Dichas personas, de cuyas vidas íntimas se les priva en las siguientes notas en un registro sucesivo de hechos, conocieron desde niños a valorar dolorosamente las reglas aún y cuando de ellas poco querían escuchar.

Rondaban las fechas de los ciento cincuenta y cuatro años por la festividad de la independencia de Slater y todo cuanto hubiera en las calles de Newell era en relación a ello. Pese a ser una ciudad grande en área geográfica, Newell para muchos no era más que un punto perdido en el mapa, y eso era que, a raíz de los últimos enfrentamientos que se presentaban entre la delincuencia y las autoridades, era prácticamente un sitio conocido como problemático, razón por la cual sólo los mismos de Newell se atrevían a continuar viviendo ahí, acostumbrados, malamente, a los problemas que día a día se presentaban.

Las calles desmerecían de autoridad, y es que de ellas eran prácticamente dueños las diversas bandas de mafiosos que rondaban a escondidas por las zonas. A partir de cierta hora se daba el toque de queda, ya nadie en Newell salía a pasear por las noches, nadie lo hacía pues las calles parecían ser el sitio preferido para la muerte. Sin embargo, pese a las disputas entre ellos mismos, entre delincuentes y bandidos, se distinguía una banda de criminales, mafiosos de cuyo nombre era mejor ni mencionarlo, su fama era mejor mantenerla como desconocida, era preferible hacerse a la idea de que ellos no existían, estarse alejados de sus negocios y dejarles a ellos atender sus asuntos. No meterse con ellos era un consejo que se daba en las calles bajas.

Recién entraba la mañana en la región 14 de Newell, lugar caracterizado por una aparente tranquilidad de día así como paseantes lugares con coloridos parajes; y esa mañana las calles continuaban húmedas y encharcadas por la lluvia incesante de la noche anterior, en donde se podía ver un cielo tapizado de negro por las nubes que albergaban agua, justo como días anteriores. Tal cual si el cielo se vistiera de luto esa misma mañana.

En Newell se encontraba de todo tipo de personas, desde inmigrantes, así como personajes influyentes, desde aquellos que pisaban zonas del gobierno y hacían y deshacían en la localidad, hasta las más míseras personas que vivían del poco comercio que en la zona se daba, o de alguna manera que sus capacidades les permitieran. Al poniente de la ciudad se distinguía porque era un lugar de viejos y simples edificios que las personas de clases más humildes podían pagar, o aquellos que preferían la soledad y el alejamiento de toda clase de bullicio que el centro pudiera ofrecerles.

Desde la ventana de su apartamento, el viejo novelista Jiraiya observaba hacia el exterior como el cielo anunciaba nuevamente lluvia. Un suspiro lanzó mientras encendía un puro.

—Al fin despiertas —dijo el hombre viendo desde el reflejo de la ventana a su joven acompañante levantarse con pereza del sofá—. A como te escuchaba roncar creí que despertarías hasta pasado mañana.

El chico se restregó un ojo con su puño derecho al tiempo que bostezaba estirándose en el sofá. Con un gesto adormilado, Naruto Uzumaki miró en dirección hacia la ventana, donde el hombre mayor estaba. Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz entrante. De un solo salto se puso de pie sin creerse aún que nuevamente se quedara dormido en la casa del viejo, como él solía llamarle.

—Por lo visto hoy también seguirá lloviendo. Anoche no quise despertarte, a como se vino la lluvia creí que era más conveniente que durmieras en un lugar seguro, apuesto que siquiera has arreglado las goteras de tu apartamento.

Comentó el hombre caminando en dirección a su añejo piano de madera, en una esquina de su apartamento. Naruto le siguió con la mirada.

Jiraiya tomó lugar en el pequeño banco frente al piano, subió la tapa del mismo haciendo que las viejas bisagras hicieran un molesto sonido. En sus labios sostuvo su puro, preparándose así para tocar algunas notas.

—Nunca te había visto fumar, viejo. Creí que no te gustaba.

Naruto se sentó a un lado del mayor, contemplando como sus arrugados y largos dedos se movían de un lado a otro sobre las desgastadas teclas del piano, produciendo una melodía agradable pero al mismo tiempo aburrida según su sentido simple. Jiraiya mientras tanto, cerraba los ojos dejándose envolver por la misma música, sintiéndola de pronto empapar su cuerpo y mente en una sensación por demás placentera.

Desde joven, Jiraiya había dedicado su vida a la escritura, su imaginación parecía no tener fronteras, del mismo modo que sus vivencias y experiencias al viajar por diversas partes del mundo conociendo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, ello le ayudó considerablemente en su oficio como novelista. Sin embargo, como él mismo decía, la lectura ya no tenía la misma influencia que hacía tiempo, al grado que de lo que iba del año no había podido firmar un contrato por su última novela con la editorial. Aún así, el hombre sabía dárselas en la vida de diferentes maneras, en ocasiones la hacía de electricista, otras más de plomero, de todo tipo de oficio que personas adineradas pudieran ocupar en sus grandes mansiones o incluso aquellos que no tuvieran para contratar a un especialista en sus humildes moradas. A lo largo de su vida había trabajado haciendo prácticamente de todo, al grado que en ratos libres solía impartir clases de piano, o instrumentos de cuerda como el violín a hijos de personas con medios para solicitarlos. Era así como atendía sus días entre cualquier trabajo que le saliera.

Naruto continuó dedicando unos minutos más a la contemplación del hombre a su lado, siempre que iba a visitarle a su apartamento le gustaba verlo inmerso en sus divagaciones musicales, sentía que esa era la manera que tenía el hombre —además de escribir—, para olvidarse del mundo y encerrarse en el propio. A su lado había aprendido infinidad de cosas, a su corta edad sabía ganarse el dinero gracias a las enseñanzas de Jiraiya.

En el edificio donde vivía, justo en la azotea, en un pequeño cuarto donde tenía lo básico para solventar sus necesidades, Naruto se daba a la tarea de atender cualquier mandado que en el edificio sus vecinos pudieran solicitar, así mismo, de igual manera él atendía algunos trabajos que a Jiraiya le solicitaban. Naruto se había convertido en el aprendiz del viejo del apartamento 523 de la calle General. Ambos vivían en el mismo edificio, la diferencia era que Naruto lo hacía en un cuarto chico pero con concurrentes goteras cuando el tiempo de lluvia se presentaba, sin embargo, parte de su mañana la pasaba en la escuela, así mismo con el viejo aprendiendo cosas nuevas; por las tardes atendía sus labores o incluso entre trabajo y trabajo solía darse sus escapadas e irse a pasar el rato con sus amigos. Era un chico muy activo, extrovertido y capaz de darse fortaleza él mismo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Jiraiya por su parte, se sentía satisfecho y conforme con tener a un aprendiz tan dedicado y empeñado en hacer las cosas bien, aún y cuando le costara tiempo y esfuerzo hacerlo, al punto de derramar lágrimas en medio de su frustración.

Desde que lo conoció, algo en el chico le había llamado la atención, su optimismo, su entrega lo hacían ser un chico perseverante, aunque en ocasiones era un cabeza dura.

Aún tocando un solo en el piano, Jiraiya sonrió recordando sus vivencias al lado del enérgico rubio, tal parecía que al chico con nada se le podía detener, querer mantenerlo en un solo lugar era un esfuerzo en vano.

—Es muy delicado, suave, además que es de buena marca —indicó el hombre luego de unos minutos, refiriéndose al puro que fumaba—, me lo obsequió el esposo de la mujer del 302 del edificio de enfrente, esa a la que le enseño piano por las mañanas. Lo acepté porque siempre he dicho que el fumar uno te da personalidad y elegancia. Dime sino parezco así un hombre de la clase alta.

Hizo una pose de hombre refinado, colocándose en una postura recta y con el pecho de fuera. Naruto rió a carcajadas.

—Así te pareces al viejo que va a la parroquia cada domingo y no deja más que tres míseras monedas —Jiraiya rió entre dientes en un movimiento lento de cabeza.

—¿Te agrada? —preguntó luego, refiriéndose a lo que tocaba—. Es de Yann Tiersen, una de sus tantas composiciones, _Le Dispute. _Es en estos tiempos de lluvia cuando prefiero algo clásico, algo que me haga rememorar muchas y viejas vivencias.

Naruto notó como el hombre parecía hundirse en sus recuerdos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose nuevamente llevar por la melodía que tocaba, haciendo mover por sí solos sus dedos sobre las teclas, como si éstos tuvieran vida propia y conocieran a la perfección la ubicación de cada una de ellas.

—Oye, viejo, ¿tú estuviste casado?

Preguntó algo inquieto el chico al recordar que después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con el hombre, jamás le había preguntado tal hecho.

El otro por respuesta rió, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Yo estoy casado con la vida, con esto, con todo lo que me rodea. Todas las mujeres son hermosas, sería un desperdicio de gusto y vida solamente quedarse con una sola —dijo, atrayendo la atención del menor, el cual al escucharle hablar con aquella galantería, le miró con actitud sospechosa, valiéndose de sus conocimientos a saber que el hombre solía dedicar sus ratos libres a la contemplación descarada de las féminas—. Pero eso lo entenderás cuando crezcas, comprenderás que a una mujer jamás se le dice la verdad de cómo se mira cuando hace un cambio a su persona para agradarte. La naturaleza del hombre es tan simple para apreciar esos pequeños pero significativos detalles que solemos meter la pata cuando lo más preferible es guardar silencio y adorarlas con delicadeza. Principalmente en esta época de decadencia de principios, no hay que nombrarlas esclavas ni princesas, sino hay que tratarlas como todas unas damas.

El rubio acató las palabras del hombre como siempre solía hacerlas, guardándolas para él con absoluta disposición. Jiraiya le ofreció tomar como desayuno una pieza de pan tostado y algo de jugo. Naruto se arregló el cabello de forma rápida, dispuesto a salir.

—Deberías de ir con la señora de la calle frente a la cafetería, ayer me dijo que te tenía un trabajo pequeño para ti. Por cierto, en la noche te espero de nuevo aquí, te invito a cenar —Naruto asintió satisfecho, echándose solamente agua en el rostro para terminar de despertarse—. Y, Naruto… —lo detuvo antes de que éste saliera del apartamento—, no te metas en problemas, ni tú ni tus amigos.

—¡Claro, viejo! Y no te apures, yo traeré la cena esta vez.

Anunció sonriente saliendo a toda prisa del edificio.

Por muchos en Newell, Naruto era bien conocido por su actividad excesiva a andar de aquí para allá, a todos solía sonreír, con todos solía hablar, aún y cuando no estuvieran a los mismos niveles ni hablaran su mismo simple lenguaje, pero ello no le era impedimento al rubio para darse a conocer y establecer su punto de vista ante el mundo que le rodeaba. Naruto Uzumaki era un digno representante en los jóvenes de los bajos barrios que ansiaban desligarse de toda atadura socialista.

Como cada tarde, luego de terminados sus trabajos encomendados, o inclusive dejándolos inconclusos por un momento, Naruto solía reunirse al este de Newell con sus amigos. Y justo esa tarde, una vez terminada su labor, se dirigió al callejón Darkwave, lugar en donde solía encontrarse con sus amigos y hacer de vez en cuando competencias absurdas —iniciadas por él mismo—, para pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, extraño le pareció no encontrarse a nadie de sus conocidos rondando a esas horas por Darkwave.

Al norte de Newell era caracterizado por ser una zona donde adineradas y bien paradas familias vivían, por lo regular eran propiedades de influyentes miembros del gobierno los que vivían por esos lugares. Sobraría decir que dichas calles eran la contraparte de lo que Newell aparentaba, pues sus alumbradas y bien cuidadas calles, así como el buen mantenimiento de las mismas, era contrastante con las del resto de la ciudad. Las casas parecían ser hermosos monumentos o museos contemporáneos, según las nombraba Naruto, pues en todas ellas perseveraba la misma arquitectura tradicionalista de Slater pero con un diseño y mantenimiento que las volvía únicas las unas de las otras.

Y era en esa misma plusvalía en que Sasuke Uchiha vivía. Naruto y él eran amigos de toda la vida, aún y cuando ambos estuvieran en diferentes posiciones sociales. Dada la confianza a raíz de su apegada amistad, Naruto solía escabullirse de entre los enormes arbustos que rodeaban la casona hasta entrar a los aposentos de la residencia Uchiha. Las personas de la servidumbre ya le conocían, así que al verle asomarse desde la ventana de la cocina con absoluto cuidado de no ser visto por alguien más, sabían que preguntaba en mudos gestos si podía pasar. Siempre a sus repentinas y amenas visitas, la cocinera de la familia le recibía. _La Doña_, como Naruto solía llamarla, le daba aviso al oportuno rubio si el jefe de la casa, era decir, el padre de Sasuke, se encontraba en ella. Un simple movimiento en afirmación o negativa era la única señal que Naruto recibía para entrar o alejarse del hogar; pues Fugaku Uchiha era muy selectivo con las amistades que pudieran rondar a su familia. Sin embargo, para fortuna del rubio, esa tarde el hombre de la casa no se encontraba.

Entró tal cual si estuviera en su pequeño apartamento, o en el del viejo, saludando a la mujer con su acostumbrada alegría, mientras que admiraba sobre la mesa los diversos ingredientes y panes que la mujer alisaba para preparar la cena. La Doña rió al ver el gesto de Naruto saboreándose todo aquello que veía, y le comentó de buena manera que el joven Sasuke se encontraba en el estudio de su padre.

—¡Ah, hola Naruto, qué gusto volver a verte por aquí!

Saludó Mikoto Uchiha, madre de Sasuke, al tiempo que entraba a la cocina. Naruto de inmediato dejó de mirar embelesado la comida para prestarle atención a la madre de su amigo, la cual le sonreía dándole la bienvenida a su casa.

—Seguro que vienes a buscar a Sasuke. ¿Sabes? Me preocupa un tanto, desde que llegó se ha encerrado en el estudio de Fugaku, sólo bajó a comer —externó algo angustiada, pidiéndole a una muchacha de la servidumbre llamar a Sasuke—. ¿Gustas quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Naruto? Esta vez seré yo quien prepare la cena.

—Wow, seguro será un manjar como todo lo que prepara, Señora mamá de Sasuke —la elogió por su exquisito sazón, pues en ocasiones pasadas había tenido la fortuna de comer en casa del Uchiha, y que fuera su madre específicamente quien preparara los alimentos. Esa ocasión Naruto conoció por primera vez lo que era el sazón de una madre. Mas sin embargo, recordó la invitación del viejo y su promesa por llevarle él mismo la cena, razón por la cual se disculpó con la Señora Uchiha al rechazar su propuesta—. Creo que será en otra ocasión, claro si es que usted quiere. Pero para que no diga que no aprecio su comida, ¿podría darme de ese arroz refrito que recién prepara para llevármelo y comerlo en la casa?

Lanzó la propuesta con aquella misma infantil manera que tenía para excusarse cuando hacía alguna maldad, haciendo sus ojos pequeñitos y rascándose tras la nunca en un gesto despreocupado, motivo por el cual la Señora Uchiha rió y le sirvió en un recipiente algo de arroz y demás cosas que apenas preparaba.

Una vez que llegó Sasuke, sin dar mayor explicación que un simple: "_regreso más tarde_", el pelinegro salió en compañía de Naruto, quien agradecía a Mikoto por su amabilidad, despidiéndose de ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al llevar su cena para esa noche.

—¿Pasa algo? Tu mamá me dijo que desde que llegaste te encerraste en la oficina de tu papá, ¿hacías tarea acaso?

Preguntó Naruto una vez que ambos amigos andaban por las calles. Sasuke caminaba silencioso desde la salida de su hogar, manteniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada al frente, como si no fuera consciente incluso de sus mismos pasos, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—Oh, por cierto, dile a tu mamá que si la invitación puede ser válida otro día de la semana. Me encantan sus bocadillos como no tienes idea.

Sasuke le ignoró, haciendo gesticulaciones figurando darle igual su plática. Ciertamente, Sasuke Uchiha solía encerrarse en sus divagaciones y no hablar de ser posible hasta que sus ideas estuvieran estructuradas en su cabeza; a sus escasos quince años, el chico solía encerrarse en sus planteamientos, formular quizás un futuro incierto, pensando como un adulto teniendo las incapacidades de un jovencito. Desde hacía tiempo que el chico se había planteado —primero como curiosidad, después como un hecho crucial en su vida—, investigar por sus propios medios sobre el paradero de su hermano mayor: Itachi. Desde hacía años que había dejado sin explicación aparente su hogar. Una noche luego de que él, Sasuke, llegó a casa después de entrenar fútbol con sus amigos, se encontró con la noticia de que Itachi simplemente ya no viviría más en la casa, y en la sala miró como su madre se descomponía en llanto; su padre en cambio, permanecía serio viendo hacia el exterior desde una ventana. Esa noche el anuncio por parte de su padre le hizo dudar sobre el motivo aparente que su hermano había tenido para dejar a su familia e irse a hacer su propia vida.

Durante esos dos años, jamás creyó la simple excusa que su padre le inventaba. Cada vez que en la mesa, a la hora de comer todos juntos cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, o su padre se encontraba en casa, y que Sasuke pronunciaba el simple nombre de su hermano como una pregunta de cómo se encontraría, su padre no podía ocultar su enojo hacia el solo nombramiento, de pie se ponía alegando no tener hambre y por horas solía encerrarse en su oficina; su madre en cambio, parecía sufrir tras cada intervención indirecta de su hermano en la mesa. Sasuke no comprendía su sufrimiento, mucho menos el hecho que de días a la fecha su padre tomara una actitud más severa y fría al dirigirse a su madre; por la nada le discutía, durante las noches peleaban, llegando los gritos de su padre hasta la alcoba de Sasuke y los sollozos tristes de su madre se le clavaban como dagas en los oídos, haciéndole imposible poder conciliar el sueño.

Pese a detestar esa actitud altiva y machista de su padre para con su madre, malamente dentro de esa misma doctrina creció: en la casa el hombre mandaba y la mujer, sumisa, obedecía. Una contradicción de emociones e ideas tenía el pelinegro para mirar del mismo modo a su madre tal cual su padre lo hacía. Para él ella era la mujer que le había dado la vida, aún y cuando en momentos odiara que ella diera todo de sí para atender a su padre, desviviéndose prácticamente por él sin recibir el mismo trato. Pero lejos de tener esa manera de ver y tratar para con ella, el resto de mujeres que le rodeaban y que sucumbían a sus simples palabras, eran merecedoras del mismo trato que cualquier mujerzuela; o al menos esa era su idea.

Por sí solo se convirtió durante esos años en el defensor de su madre, a su manera velaba por ella y su cuidado, manteniendo la fingida apariencia con su padre de que todo se hacía tal cual él lo solicitaba. Sin embargo, entre más pasaba el tiempo, más era su interés por conocer aquello que sus padres mantenían como un firme secreto entre ellos, Sasuke quería conocer el verdadero motivo que su hermano había tenido para alejarse de su hogar. Por un instante creyó que se debía a alguna absurda regla impuesta por su padre y que éste no quisiera acatar, o a algún problema que ambos pudieron haber tenido; pero su madre se negaba a hablarle con la verdad. Razón por la cual solía dedicar minutos de su tiempo encerrado en la oficina de su padre con la intención de dar con alguna pista; pero todo lo que sus afanosas investigaciones dieron como resultado, fue una noticia decepcionante para la admiración que se había creado hacia su hermano mayor. Entre notas y cartas dirigidas a su padre, le daban a conocer que Itachi Uchiha se había unido por iniciativa propia a _Akatsuki_, la banda de criminales y mafiosos más temida y conocida en todo Newell y sus alrededores.

Aquello había sido el detonante en la mentalidad del Uchiha menor. Ya no había motivos para aguardar por su hermano con la esperanza de que regresara a ser el mismo de antes, de nada serviría buscarle, mucho menos dirigirse a su madre con aquella idea de animarla en su estado de tristeza y preocupación. Sasuke no soportó la idea de saber que de buenas a primeras su hermano se había alejado de ellos para convertirse en un criminal, tal cual si le importara poco el sufrimiento de su madre, tal cual si la vida de maleante le devolviera un sentido a su existencia. Lo detestaba, sintió un profundo odio hacia él al recordar como de más chicos él mismo, como una plática de hermano mayor, le enseñaba a Sasuke a diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, haciéndole prometer nunca caer en adicciones perjudiciales para su vida y la de su familia, así como el de velar por su madre pese a cualquier circunstancia. Después de lo descubierto, ya aquello parecía hacérsele polvo en la memoria con el mismo viento.

Por un momento sintió la necesidad de darle a conocer a Naruto el motivo de su silencio y divagación, cuando por segunda vez éste le preguntó qué le ocurría.

—Olvídalo, no es nada. Vayamos con los demás.

Fue su respuesta, dejando con ello aún inconforme a Naruto. Sasuke continuó su silencioso camino, manteniendo la misma postura recta, pero la vista perdida en el suelo por donde andaba. Naruto le siguió sin remedio.

—¡Hey, que no se suponía que debíamos de vernos en el callejón en cinco minutos! ¿Qué hacen ustedes todavía aquí? —recriminó Naruto tanto a Shikamaru como a Neji, los cuales observaban desde las escaleras de la entrada de un abandonado edificio, en dirección a la que era la escuela de danza de jovencitas. El primero con un gesto aburrido y la espalda recargada en la pared, el segundo en cambio, con una actitud seria y de brazos cruzados. Naruto se intrigó al verlos al no recibir respuesta alguna—. ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó, mirando en la misma dirección.

—Konohamaru quiere volver a poner a prueba su "ingenio", retándose él mismo ahora a meter por la ventana del salón de danza una rata sin que nadie lo vea ni sospeche de su jugada —explicó Shikamaru con una evidente molestia, mientras metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogía en hombros—. Así que Neji y yo apostamos sobre si esta vez saldría airoso nuestro amiguito.

—¡Yo no aposté nada! —respondió de inmediato Neji, haciéndose el ofendido. Shikamaru rodó los ojos y asintió sólo para darle la razón al otro—. Esto es absurdo.

Se giró dando la espalda al resto. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con él. Naruto entre tanto, esperaba emocionado el momento en que las chiquillas gritaran espantadas saliendo corriendo del salón a causa de las travesuras del que se había autonombrado ser su pupilo.

Minutos después, la enorme puerta del salón fue abierta por la gorda directora del taller de danza, llevando consigo a Konohamaru hacia la calle sujetándole con fuerza una oreja, mientras que éste debatía incongruencias en su defensa.

—¡Pero qué! —expresó Naruto sin creer que su plan montado con días de anterioridad hacia su pequeño pupilo, hubiera salido mal. Shikamaru suspiró poniéndose en pie de su lugar.

Neji sonrió de medio lado en un gesto irreverente.

—Volví a ganar —dijo con jactancia a Shikamaru que pasaba a su lado, el cual negó riéndose de los cambios repentinos que tenía de vez en cuando el otro.

Una vez reunidos, los cuatro amigos se dispusieron a atender sus concurridas tardes en la vagancia y libertad, así como el refugio que les representaba el callejón Darkwave. A pesar de tener cada uno de ellos diferentes actividades y vidas alejadas de la distracción que en momentos buscaban, los cuatro solían juntarse a realizar actividades entretenidas que les permitieran por escasos minutos alejarse del mundo y encerrarse en su sana diversión. Shikamaru se encargaba de realizar retas entre los mismos chicos del barrio, por todos ya eran conocidos los cuatro como buenos aliados y estrategas entre ellos mismos, llegarles a ganar se convertía en un desafío que muchos chicos querían enfrentar. Era el joven Nara quien en sus planeadas retas solía idear un plan cada vez diferente en el cual salieran airosos sus camaradas. Terminadas sus jugadas, con el dinero apostado en cada reta solían pasarse a comer al primer puesto de comida chatarra que se toparan.

A sus quince años, Neji de dieciséis, veían la vida como un juego callejero, complicado, pero al final con la siempre convicción de que saldrían ganadores.

A las reuniones de los cuatro frecuentaban unirse a sus tardes de relajamiento y diversión, cual si fueran unos chiquillos, algunos de sus compañeros de escuela. Las banquetas de ambas calles eran cubiertas por jóvenes espectadores, unos más que les retaban y otros que les apoyaban, y entre su grupo de animadoras oficiales no podían faltar a ninguna reunión Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

Ambas chicas eran fieles seguidoras desde años atrás de Sasuke, entre ellas mismas reñían por saber quién acaparaba la atención del pelinegro, e incluso conocer quién de ellas dos le gritaba con mayor enjundia al joven bateador. Sasuke por su parte, pasaba por alto de la manera más simple e insolente los intentos de sus enamoradas; las ignoraba de los modos más infames. Sin embargo, de los cuatro, era él quien tenía la experiencia masculina en todos los ámbitos en cuanto a temas de mujeres se tratase. Y ello no se debía a que fuera un Don Juan, mucho menos a una galantería inventada, sino que a él como pocos hombres le ocurría, las mujeres por sí solas se le acercaban. Poco les importaba el trato, del mismo modo el hecho de que no recibieran de él más que un simple momento de placer, pero lo que esas jovencitas darían por hacerse mujeres al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, no se comparaba con la manera en que éste las trataba.

Esa tarde, luego de terminado su juego, en donde volvían a coronarse como campeones entre los retadores del norte de Newell, y, antes de que regresaran cada quien a sus respectivos hogares, al callejón Darkwave llegó la banda de jóvenes sin oficio a molestarles como en ocasiones anteriores. Entre ellos mismos se hacían llamar ser los chicos del _Sonido_, quienes no buscaban otra cosa sino solamente hacerles pasar un mal rato a Naruto y sus amigos. Y, como en tardes pasadas, haciendo anuncio de su llegada con un silbido largo resonando en los edificios que encerraban el callejón, la banda del sonido se les presentó tal cual si tuvieran asuntos pendientes con los cuatro.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si son los niños defensores de Newell, qué sorpresa encontrarles aquí —habló Zaku, uno de los miembros del sonido, el cual paseaba entre los cuatro chicos.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios quieren? —Naruto les retó con la mirada, viendo consecutivamente tanto a Zaku, Sakon y su hermano, pasearse frente a él con una sonrisa triunfante.

Los espectadores que minutos atrás apreciaban el partido, poco a poco se iban dispersando del lugar, dejando solo a los cuatro amigos arreglar sus diferencias con los tipos que desde hacía tiempo tenían conflictos. Tanto Sakura como Ino permanecieron en la escena, gritando tanto una como la otra a los del sonido que les dejaran tranquilos; fueron sino las dos mujeres integrantes de la banda, Kin y Tayuya, quienes se posaron frente a ambas chicas burlándose de ellas e invitándoles de una manera poco educada a permanecer en silencio.

—Hey, hey, pero por qué la agresión, si como bien dijo Zaku, nos es una sorpresa verles por aquí. Incluso se podría decir que vinimos a saludarlos —tomó la palabra Dosu, quien parecía ser el líder de la banda—. No nos miren así, enserio que venimos en son de paz, ¿verdad Kidōmaru? —sonó sarcástico, haciendo que el otro asintiera a su planteamiento metiendo una mano dentro de su pantalón y palpando una afilada navaja.

—¡Déjense de cuentos y digan de una buena vez a qué vienen! —exigió saber Neji, gritándole su frustración a Kidōmaru, quien se había parado frente a él riéndose en su cara por la nada misma.

Por respuesta, en modo de molestia éste le empujó haciendo que Neji retrocediera dos pasos.

—No vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos mientras me hablas, idiota —le amenazó volviendo a posarse frente a él y riendo divertido, creyéndose él mismo tener el control sobre el castaño—. Oh, disculpa, olvidé que el niñito no puede ensuciarse ni arrugarse la ropita.

—Ya basta, Kidōmaru —llamó nuevamente Dosu—, deja de jugar con los niños.

Naruto empuñó sus manos dispuesto a lanzarse a golpes hacia el llamado líder y borrarle la risa plena de su rostro, o en el mejor de los casos rompérsela de un solo golpe, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al menos a él, Jirōbō, el más grande de todos, se interpuso en su camino, cruzado de brazos y mirándole desde arriba como si el rubio fuera una simple miniatura.

—¡Cuál es tu problema!

Fue el turno de Sasuke de tomar posición dentro de la disputa. Todos los miembros del sonido voltearon a verle, haciendo expresiones de asombro al haberse atrevido a hablarle con arrogancia y como una orden a su líder. Dosu en cambio, sonrió de medio lado acercándose poco a poco hacia el pelinegro, el cual permanecía estático devolviéndole la misma mirada desafiante.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¿Escucharon lo que preguntó el niñito? Quiere saber cuál es mi problema —indicó posando una mano cerca de su oído, haciéndole la seña a sus seguidores y riéndose a carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Segundos después, volvió a ponerse serio arrugando el ceño y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza—. ¡Tú! ¡Eres tú, estúpido mal nacido, tú eres mi problema! —gritó apuntándole directamente a la cara con su dedo, acercando su rostro al del Uchiha—. No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo en estos momentos por partirte tu jodida cara de niño bonito y molerte el cuerpo a golpes…

—¡Inténtalo si puedes!

Le retó Sasuke, enervándosele la sangre con la cercanía del otro y sus palabras. Dosu no lo dudó y, preparando su puño derecho, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la soberbia invitación del Uchiha, sin embargo, en el intento fue detenido por Naruto, quien paró el golpe justo en el aire.

—El problema que tengas con él lo tienes también con todos nosotros —dijo, arrastrando en sus labios las palabras con la dificultad que le ejercía el mantener el brazo de Dosu inmóvil en el aire.

El resto de los miembros del sonido le rodearon amenazantes.

—Bien, detesto decir esto pero Naruto tiene razón, así que cualquiera que sea su problema con Sasuke igual nos incumbe —habló por primera vez Shikamaru, haciéndose lugar entre los bandidos. Pese a tener inclusive el temor de ser minoría, por lo tanto tenían todas las de perder, se atrevió a hacer algo en la disputa, y no quedarse solamente de brazos cruzados—. Esto es muy molesto y problemático, de verdad que lo es.

Suspiró desalentado.

Dosu lentamente bajó su mano, liberándose del agarre que Naruto le hacía. Hizo una seña con los ojos y sus seguidores poco a poco se fueron dispersando.

—Ya no me interesa —mencionó simple y sencillamente, como si se retractara por lo anterior, regresando al lugar del que había llegado, indicándoles en mudos gestos a los otros que se retiraran.

—Hey, mira grandulón, huele delicioso. Toma, ya tienes tu cena de esta noche.

Sakon tomó de encima de una caja de madera, la bolsa con el recipiente que tenía guardada la comida que la madre de Sasuke amablemente le había dado a Naruto; aventándosela a Jirōbō de forma juguetona.

Naruto al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, de inmediato fue hacia el más gordo a quitarle lo que era suyo, pero en su intento éste lo recibió con un golpe en el rostro lo cual le hizo caer pesadamente sobre el pavimento.

—¡Maldito gordo, devuélveme mi cena! ¡Mierda! ¡Devuélveme eso, es mío!

Gritó aún medio adolorido mientras intentaba inútilmente ponerse en pie, pero ya el grupo se había alejado.

—Se suponía que era una sorpresa para el viejo…

Susurró entristecido, echándose rendido sobre el frío y mojado suelo del callejón. De su labio salía una delgada línea de sangre y su ojo izquierdo se le había hinchado un poco. Le restó interés a su estado, realmente poco le importó el haber sido golpeado por defender su comida, pero lo que sí no podía pasar por alto era el hecho de que ya no tenía nada que llevar para cenar junto con el viejo Jiraiya como le había prometido.

Cabizbajo, regresó al edificio, teniendo sus manos guardadas en su sucio y mojado pantalón y la cabeza humillada en derrota. Luego del suceso, siquiera le prestó atención a las palabras de Shikamaru en donde resaltaba el mantenerse unidos pues los del sonido no parecían haberse ido conformes, regresarían, de eso estaba seguro, por lo tanto lo más conveniente era estarse preparado para ello.

Al pararse frente al apartamento del viejo, Naruto suspiró un tanto entristecido abriendo la puerta algo indeciso.

—Hola chico, llegaste un poco más temprano, te esperaba más tarde —saludó Jiraiya al verle entrar.

Naruto se sorprendió al notar en el apartamento del viejo, a Hinata Hyuuga, una dedicada estudiante de violín que Jiraiya tenía y la cual conocía sólo de vista cada vez que iba a casa de Neji. Ella al verle se sonrojó, como ya le era costumbre cada vez que le veía, pero luego de reponer en las heridas que el rubio tenía en el rostro, inmediatamente se alarmó.

—Oh…

Susurró apenas en un truncado intento por hablar algo sobre sus heridas. Del interior de su mochila sacó un frasquito con ungüento, dándoselo en la mano para que él mismo atendiera luego sus heridas. Tanto del rubio como de Jiraiya, la peliazul se despidió sin siquiera mencionar una sola palabra, manteniendo en sus mejillas el mismo color rojizo que de pronto le alumbró el rostro.

—¿Y… eso? ¿Qué no se supone que las clases se las impartes en su misma casa? —preguntó el chico viendo anonadado como la puerta se cerraba.

—Vino solamente a entregarme un libro que dejé olvidado en su casa —respondió—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?

—Oh, sí viejo, sobre eso —volvió a él la decepción—, ahora tuvimos un problemita… o bueno no, en realidad volvieron a aparecer los tipos de la otra vez que…

—Hablo de que si no piensas al menos agradecerle poniéndote eso que te dio en esas marcas que traes. Fue un gesto muy amable de su parte el habértelo dado, ¿no crees?

—¿Eh? Bueno sí, supongo… pero lo que yo quiero decirte viejo es que…

Jiraiya volvió a ignorarle, acomodando platos sobre la mesa para cenar.

—Es bonita, ¿no? Hinata, la chica, es bonita, ¿no lo crees?

—Pero yo lo que quiero decirte es que… ¡Qué! —gritó poniéndose rojo de pies a cabeza. Desde su lugar Jiraiya rió divertido—. Viejo, lo siento, pero no pude traer lo que te prometí, pero te juro que mañana ahora sí, sin falta te traigo algo para comer. No, mejor dicho iremos a cenar a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta ir, lo juro.

Jiraiya encendió un nuevo puro, llevándoselo a los labios con suma tranquilidad. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, conservando la misma complicidad que tenía para referirse a su joven acompañante.

—Siéntate a la mesa pues y agradece a la madre de tu amigo Sasuke que vino muy amablemente a dejarte hasta aquí los demás bocadillos que por olvidadizo dejaste en su casa —Naruto sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose por un momento aliviado. La madre de Sasuke era un mismísimo ángel; se dijo agradeciendo a la señora su comida, disponiéndose a comer en compañía del novelista—. Ah, y por cierto, a la próxima vez que te roben tu comida, o algo que es tuyo, no te quedes de brazos cruzados ni te caigas llorando. Levántate y demuestra al mundo la razón del por qué eso te pertenece. No dejes que por nada sea pisada tu dignidad.

Naruto asintió valiéndose en ese mismo momento del ánimo perdido minutos atrás.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ow, aún recuerdo que rondaba por allá del año… ¡Na, no es cierto! Esta es una historia que encontré entre mis tiliches y cuando leí lo que tenía me dio cosita y dije: ¡va de nuevo a Fanfiction!

¿Se imaginan a Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru haciendo de las suyas, muy a su manera pero manteniendo una muy unida amistad que les llevaría a experimentar vivencias extraordinarias, divertidas, pero al mismo tiempo tomar responsabilidades catastróficas? De algo así va esta historia…

Posibles preguntas: **Harmonie, ¿es Yaoi tu historia?** _No, no lo es._** ¿Los hijos de la calle, me suena… me suena?** _Esta historia está inspirada en la película "Sleepers-Los hijos de la calle" de Barry Levinson. Aunque en sí todo lo relatado aquí es sacado de mi cabeza, el ardor en mis ojos y la dolencia en mi espalda lo avalan._ **¿Sólo sobre ellos va la historia?** _Básicamente, pero a lo largo de la misma se irán incluyendo personajes que pueden ser de importancia para el argumento. Itachi Uchiha entre ellos._ **¿Habrá parejas?** "_Las normales"._ **¿Habrá Lemon?** _Me escupo a mí misma si en una historia mía no doy espacio a este tema. Esta pregunta ofende… _**¿Por qué Itachi es tan sexy?**_ Ni puta idea…_

Ya, me excedo, si tienen alguna otra pregunta, cuestión… lo que sea, serán bien recibidos en el apartado de "Comentarios - Reviews" ¿Les agrada la idea? ¿Quieren conocer más? Háganmelo saber n.n


	2. - Capítulo 2 -

**.: LOS HIJOS DE LA CALLE :.**

| Capítulo 2 |

* * *

.

**N**aruto despertó a la mañana siguiente producto del ruido que se dejaba escuchar de sus demás vecinos. Como cada mañana de domingo, el esposo de la mujer del 467 regresaba a su casa luego de perderse en la vagancia durante toda la semana y, justo después de una larga discusión entre ambos esposos, la mujer salía corriendo del apartamento con todo y sus tres pequeños haciendo tremendo zafarrancho.

El rubio Uzumaki prefirió no darle mayor importancia al hecho, pues ello era cuento de a diario por las zonas de su barrio. Apenas miraba desganado y medio dormido encima de su mesa las pocas opciones que tenía para desayunar esa mañana, cuando escuchó las campanas de la iglesia central de Newell, tal cual si le estuvieran llamando a grandes voces para que se apurara a llegar a su destino en el templo. Sin remedio alguno y, aún con más apuro, rápidamente salió de su apartamento rumbo al templo.

Cada domingo Naruto solía hacer servicio en la iglesia, por iniciativa propia y sólo para ganarse unas cuantas monedas extras por su labor de algún buen cristiano, solía encender todas las veladoras y cirios que adornaban la capilla, así como recoger las limosnas entre cada intervención.

No era que precisamente se hiciera llamar ser muy devota o fiel creyente, pero aparte de que el trabajo le dejaba algo de ganancia, en ocasiones aprovechaba para escabullirse y escuchar a través de los confesionarios y enterarse de cosas por demás interesantes. Eso era lo que más disfrutaba de su labor. Escuchar los secretos de otros.

Al terminar la misa correspondiente, como pocas veces solía pasar, Naruto se encargó de dejar todo dentro del templo en orden, pues por disposición de su superior, durante el mediodía la iglesia sería cerrada por un par de horas; razón por la cual el rubio Uzumaki se alistaba para salir rumbo a sus desligadas labores callejeras. Distraídamente descendió los escalones de la entrada, saludando a su derecha al viejo mendigo que solía pedir limosna a las afueras del templo bajo un letrero que anunciaba que era sordomudo, al cual le dejó dos monedas como cada domingo.

—¡Hey…! Por ahora no se puede entrar a la iglesia, a partir de las 5 de la tarde se abren las puertas para la siguiente misa —anunció Naruto a una joven mujer que veía desde el primer escalón la fachada del templo. Al ver que ésta parecía ignorarle o no haberle escuchado bien, se acercó unos pasos más a ella descendiendo los escalones restantes—. Regrese más tarde, la iglesia ahora está cerrada.

Volvió a decir, pero la mujer apenas desvió la mirada de su objeto de interés hacia el chico a su lado, viéndole determinadamente con sus ojos turquesa fijos con absoluta indiferencia en su rostro. Por un instante, Naruto se sintió intimidado.

—Las iglesias nunca son lo que parecen.

Sin decir más, la blanca mujer de largo abrigo negro se dio media vuelta regresando a su automóvil. Naruto le miró retirarse y para cuando el auto negro dio vuelta en la esquina siguiente, el rubio le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

En contraste con sus amigos, el hiperactivo Uzumaki solía dedicar sus días y ratos libres a la entrega total —aún y cuando no se lo solicitaran—, del bien comunitario entre sus vecinos, sin dejar de lado y en menor importancia sus momentos de diversión y travesuras al lado de sus cómplices amigos. Sin embargo, por su fama de juguetón y de siempre estar metido en problemas, era que en muchos lugares le negaban el simple acceso, inclusive negarle la amistad tanto con el joven Uchiha como por parte de Neji Hyuuga.

Aún así, pese a los impedimentos por razones de estatus sociales y absurdas negaciones, ello no era problema alguno para que a escondidas los cuatro amigos se reunieran. Extraño resultaba su amistad, pues de los cuatro, particularmente Sasuke y Neji eran quienes se destacaban entre el resto por sus imponentes apellidos; pues por parte del Hyuuga su familia tenía un prestigio destacable entre la misma comunidad de Newell; tanto su difunto padre como su tío, eran parte del Congreso representativo de la ciudad, motivo por el cual la familia cuidaba en demasía el qué dirán y los posibles chismes que pudieran involucrarles. Dentro de Newell, eran una familia que evitaban los conflictos y las situaciones que pudieran dejarles en una mala posición entre el resto.

En consecuencia, tanto Sasuke como Neji tenían una vida llena de lujos y riquezas, reputación e ingenio, pero sus propias razones tenían los jovencitos para salirse de sus territorios y aventurarse a disfrutar de su vida lejos de las ataduras que sus mismas familias solían imponerles.

Shikamaru en cambio, prefería la vagancia a estar encerrado entre las paredes que encerraban los gritos de su madre, en donde de mil maneras le pedía que hiciera todo aquello que dejaba de hacer por simple pereza.

El fin común de los cuatro se centraba en mantenerse lejos de todo aquello que les imposibilitara levantarse en contra de las opresiones que la misma sociedad, nivel social y familia, les proponían.

Como festejo de la independencia de Slater, durante una semana entera la ciudad de Newell se vistió de gala, y por las calles e incluso en los lugares principales de concurrencias frecuentes, se organizaban diferentes eventos conmemorando la celebración. Así que, aprovechando el alboroto provocado en la ciudad, como una tentadora propuesta lanzada por el inquieto Konohamaru, quien fuera el nieto del mayor en Newell, Naruto y compañía se disponían a distraer a los guardias de los vestidores que habían sido montados especialmente para los participantes de los carnavales que se presentarían. En realidad, de los cuatro era Naruto el único motivado y animador de los otros tres; Sasuke siquiera prestó la mínima atención a sus palabras, tomándolas como una idea absurda e idiota; Neji en cambio, desde un inicio le había llamado loco al proponerlo, mientras que Shikamaru… Shikamaru prefería mejor aportar a la causa aún en contra de sus principios y su misma lógica, a estar escuchando la escandalosa voz del rubio pidiéndoles su apoyo en otra más de sus ingeniosas jugadas, aún sabiendo que tenían todas las de perder.

La idea era llamar la atención de los tres guardias que rondaban la zona de los vestidores para así darle la oportunidad a Konohamaru de escabullirse entre los vestidores llegando hasta el que pertenecía al maestro de ceremonias, quien era el hombre que atendía la taquilla del cine al que con frecuencia los cuatro amigos solían ir cuando ganaban alguna apuesta entre juegos callejeros, dicho hombre de baja estatura y notoria calvicie, solía usar una vieja y absurda peluca para cubrir la falta de cabello y pasar desapercibido entre el resto como un hombre gordo, malhumorado y encima calvo.

El plan consistía en ponerle a la desgastada peluca del taquillero, polvo pica-pica y pegamento en venganza por el trato que solía tener con los cuatro cada vez que acudían al cine y éste se valía de su posición como empleado para negar la disposición de la filmación que los jóvenes solicitaban, alegando que la película ya no se encontraba en cartelera o que las salas ya estaban completamente llenas, inclusive negándoles el acceso al ser menores de edad. Sin embargo, una vez que Naruto le discutía al hombre, terminaban comprando cualquier boleto de película, entrando siempre a escondidas a diferentes salas, incluso aquellas donde el acceso a menores no se podía, viendo hasta tres películas por día. Todo por el mismo precio de un boleto.

Aún así, su dicha de ganarle siempre al taquillero no se comparaba con el hecho de verle al frente de muchas personas haciendo el ridículo.

Al ver la indisposición de sus amigos, Naruto lanzó al primer guardia que veía en posición de firmes hacia el frente, un globo lleno de agua el cual le bañó por completo tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que mirara en todas direcciones. Desde su escondite, Naruto no soportó la gracia y se rió a carcajadas, descubriéndose él mismo ante el guardia, el cual sin pensarlo fue por él tras las tarimas de madera que lo escondían. El rubio se echó a correr y junto a él, el guardia igualmente había corrido en su captura, dejando sola su zona de vigilia. El siguiente en su lista por llamar su atención, era el segundo guardia que estaba al cuidado de los carros alegóricos y unos cuantos vestidores, a él, sin dejar de correr en ningún momento, le lanzó un huevo quebrándosele a mitad del rostro, lo que el rubio no contaba era que dicho guardia estaba acompañado del tercero, razón por la cual se vio metido en un triple problema al mismo tiempo, teniendo tras él a tres hombres en su captura.

—Idiota…

Susurró Shikamaru, poniéndose en marcha para ayudarle al otro a salir del apuro, dejando a los otros dos solos en la contra-esquina de la calle en donde se llevaría todo el festival, los cuales desaprobaron por completo todo el asunto, cruzándose mejor de brazos y esperando tranquilamente el momento en que los guardias se cansaran de perseguir entre las calles tanto a Naruto como a Shikamaru. Minutos después, Sasuke y Neji se dispusieron a caminar calles por delante.

Luego de tres vueltas hechas por todo el vecindario, Naruto se paró en un cruce de calles respirando agitadamente, manteniendo ambas manos encima de sus rodillas una vez que había perdido de vista a los hombres que le perseguían. Sonrió ampliamente, riéndose por su suerte y sintiéndose satisfecho por su trabajo.

—Eres un tonto, poco más y te pescan —le recriminó Shikamaru, quien llegó a su lado a paso lento y tranquilo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza luego de que por su imprudencia por poco y los atrapaban—. Qué problemático eres Naruto, me dejaste a mí solo al más alto y que corría más rápido, no veía el momento en que se cansara de seguirme.

—Bah, te quejas por uno solamente, yo tuve que correr de dos a la vez y no me quejo por eso. No aguantas nada, Shikamaru.

—Sí, de dos, pero esos dos estaban gordos, y se cansaron muy rápido de seguirte. De hecho dejaron de perseguirte a tres calles luego de que iniciaron. Estuviste corriendo solo como tonto desde hace diez minutos y ni cuenta te diste —contestó el otro en son de burla, estirando su espalda mientras que Naruto buscaba la manera de defenderse.

—Hey, par de lloronas, si ya terminaron de lamentarse caminen ahora —les indicó Sasuke desde la acera de enfrente—. El desfile ya va a empezar.

Dijo una vez que Naruto y Shikamaru se les unieron. El rubio se extrañó, desde un inicio Sasuke había dejado en claro su inconformidad por presenciar todo el festival y de la nada parecía alentado a hacerlo contradiciéndose.

—¡Ah… ya entiendo! —expresó pícaro Naruto—. Lo pensaste bien y decidiste mejor verlo porque Sakura va a salir con el equipo de animadoras de la escuela, ¿verdad? Y ahora quieres estar en primera fila, era de esperarse…

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, sin responder de alguna forma, solamente lanzándole al rubio un pequeño aparato gris con varios botones de colores variados teniendo cada uno de ellos una letra diferente; para luego comenzar a caminar por delante del resto con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Y esto qué? —preguntó intrigado Naruto, hablando prácticamente con el aire.

—Se le cayó a uno de los guardias mientras los perseguían —contestó sereno Neji, andando al mismo paso que los otros con la mirada clavada al frente—. Es un dispositivo que controla a distancia los efectos mecánicos que se les colocaron especialmente a dos de los carros alegóricos del desfile. Cada uno de los botones manipula una acción diferente.

—¿Como cuál? —indagó el joven Nara.

—A eso vamos, a comprobarlos.

Respondió desde el frente Sasuke, parándose en la esquina de la calle repleta de personas que esperaban a que el desfile pasara en dirección a la plaza principal. El resto igualmente se detuvo junto a él a esperar.

En la plaza principal, lugar en donde concluiría el desfile, estaba montado un pequeño escenario en donde se encontraba el maestro de ceremonias y la orquesta sinfónica del colegio Famous, en la cual se encontraba como parte de ella Hinata Hyuuga. El primer carro alegórico en llegar a la plaza fue el del mayor jefe de Newell, Sarutobi, quien iba acompañado de su equipo de trabajo. El maestro de ceremonias hizo mención de cada uno de los presentes al tiempo que la orquesta tocaba una pieza representativa en honor a los mandatarios. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás carros a la plaza y cada uno de ellos era recibido por las personas con aplausos y festejos entre los presentes, entre tanto que el maestro de ceremonias los presentaba, y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzaba a ser más notoria la incomodidad del hombre al frente al quererse rascar sin reserva alguna la cabeza.

Aún con su malestar, el hombre hizo anuncio del carro alegórico que correspondía al grupo de animadoras del colegio Famous, el cual estaba perfectamente adornado con los colores representativos de la institución, además de ir equipado con diversas dinámicas a realizar por parte de las jóvenes animadoras como espectáculo para los presentes por donde iban avanzando.

Neji se aclaró la garganta, dándole a entender a Naruto, quien era el que sostenía el control metálico, que dicho aparato ya podía usarse.

—Que no ves que los únicos carros que adornan con movimientos especiales es el del gobernador y el de las porristas. Si recuerdas el del _gober_ ya pasó, fue el primero, así que el único restante es este —indicó Shikamaru. Naruto asintió luego.

Mirando dudosamente el control en sus manos, desvió la mirada hacia la camioneta blanca de adornos festivos que pasaba justo frente a sus ojos. Dicho grupo de jovencitas era dirigido tanto por Sakura e Ino, las cuales sonrientes saludaban a los presentes haciendo lucir junto al resto de sus compañeras, sus trabajados movimientos de brazos y piernas, gritando en estudiados tiempos, porras inventadas por ellas mismas. Algo intranquilo Naruto oprimió el primer botón de color azul marino volteando inmediatamente a la camioneta comprobando el efecto producido. Pero nada visiblemente notable se produjo. Las animadoras continuaron con sus rutinas.

—No sirve esta cosa —dijo Naruto, entre desesperado y decepcionado, mientras que zarandeaba el aparato—. ¡Qué mugre!

Dicho esto con frustración, el rubio oprimió un segundo botón haciendo que en el instante una de las dos plataformas de la camioneta subiera tomando por sorpresa a las porristas que viajaban sobre ella, haciéndolas caer a todas a la vez, de una forma repentina y absurda al pavimento, tumbándoles al mismo tiempo todo su teatrito. Como pudo, Ino cayó de pie evitándose tremendo bochorno frente a todos, aparentando así que nada había pasado y que todo era parte del espectáculo, aún y cuando sus compañeras se ponían en pie igualmente simulando el golpazo recibido por la caída de lleno al piso.

—¡Oh… vieron eso! ¿Lo vieron, lo vieron? Estuvo genial, toditas cayeron como pinos de boliche

Expresó Naruto a sus amigos, riéndose por la absurda caída de las porritas de su escuela que le caían mal. Shikamaru asintió riéndose un tanto, mientras que Neji chasqueó la lengua y Sasuke miraba atento el resto del espectáculo. Todos los presentes murmuraban entre sí por lo sucedido.

Para remediar el percance con sus demás compañeras, el grupo de animadoras que era dirigido por Sakura y las cuales ocupaban la primer plataforma de la camioneta, se organizaron rápidamente para realizar una pirámide de cuatro elevaciones y así volver a tener el control del público perdido por las otras. Sakura se posicionó en la punta de la pirámide, su trabajo era el de lanzarse desde la cima haciendo dos giros en el aire cayendo encima del colchón inflable que viajaba con ellas en la primer plataforma, caer de pie sobre éste y esperar los aplausos de las personas por su hazaña. Una vez arriba, la pelirosa centró su atención en el grupo de los cuatro, sintiéndose afortunada y dichosa de que Sasuke la mirara, a él lanzó un beso desde la distancia dedicándole su mortal hacia atrás.

La ejecución del acto fue bueno, en su hazaña logró acaparar la atención de los presentes y uno que otro gesto de asombro, sin embargo, el mecanismo que llenaba de aire la colchoneta donde caería, había sido desactivado por el primer botón que Naruto había oprimido, razón por la cual el colchón lentamente había perdido aire. Al caer, Sakura tintineó al querer mantenerse en pie pero la misma flacidez del colchón la hizo resbalar y hacerla caer de la plataforma pesadamente en el pavimento.

—¡Wow, vieron qué sentón se dio! ¡A eso le llamo caer con estilo! —gritó el rubio queriendo contenerse las carcajadas mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la pelirosa tirada en el pavimento siendo auxiliada por sus compañeras.

—Ese sí que es un deporte extremo —susurró Shikamaru haciendo gesto de dolor.

Sakura se puso en pie con ayuda de Ino, pero de inmediato fingió seguir el espectáculo aún y cuando tuviera problemas para caminar bien. Desde su lugar, Sasuke mostró una sonrisa arrogante disponiéndose a marcharse. Ya había visto suficiente.

Naruto continuó burlándose por todo lo que su idea había provocado, principalmente por el hombre de la taquilla del cine que se había bajado del escenario en desesperación por querer retirarse la peluca. Tras el rubio se paró Kakashi, quien era el Director del colegio donde Naruto y sus amigos estudiaban, así como de las jovencitas animadoras que habían sido objeto de las travesuras del Uzumaki. Kakashi carraspeó la garganta llamando así su atención.

—¿Podrías darme ese control, Naruto?

Indicó en voz calmada el Director, muy cerca del oído del rubio. Éste al percatarse de su presencia, se paralizó y lentamente volteó. Kakashi le esperaba detrás con una mano extendida pidiéndole el control remoto.

—¿Cuál control? Yo no sé nada, de verdad Director, recién acabamos de llegar…

—Sí, sí, y mi tía es policía —respondió irónico Kakashi sin dejar de pedirle el control. Naruto humilló la cabeza y sin remedio le entregó el aparato.

—¿Eso reduce el castigo, Director? —dijo sonriéndole como si quisiera convencerlo con su solo gesto infantil. Kakashi solamente se guardó el control en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se retiró sin responderle de alguna manera, siquiera sin imponerle algún castigo por su travesura, para fortuna del chico.

Luego de los sucesos pasados, Naruto regresó a su hogar, algo cansado después de jugarse una reta con sus amigos en contra de un grupo de jovencitos del barrio contiguo. Pasó por el corredor que daba al apartamento del novelista Jiraiya, quiso pasar desapercibido al ver que la puerta de su hogar estaba abierta, por lo tanto caminó más deprisa al pasarla, pero desde adentro el viejo le llamó:

—Ya te vi, Naruto. Ven aquí —pidió y en el instante el rubio obedeció entrando al apartamento con la mirada baja. Jiraiya se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, acomodando algunos recuerdos en una caja de cartón—. A dónde ibas con tanta prisa, ¿es que ya no quieres venir a saludar a tu viejo y cansado maestro?

Dijo envolviendo algunas figuras de porcelana y premiaciones en papel periódico.

El chico llegó hasta su lugar, tomando asiento en una silla frente a Jiraiya, viendo interesado lo que el hombre hacía.

—¿Es que vas a mudarte, viejo? ¡De verdad vas a cambiarte de casa luego de tanto tiempo! —se exaltó de pronto golpeando con ambas manos la mesa y poniéndose en pie rápidamente cuando la idea le cruzó la cabeza.

—Estaba buscando unos papeles y al sacar esta caja me acordé de muchas cosas, aquí tengo muchos recuerdos de todo tipo. ¿Ves eso de ahí? Es un álbum de fotografías que conservo desde hace años, en él están todas las personas a las cuales les guardo un gran aprecio y cariño —tomó el desgastado álbum, mostrándole al rubio una página del mismo en especial—. Acércate que quiero mostrarte una fotografía de un viaje que hice a las costas de Slater. Fue en el año de 1958, ahí conocí al primer hombre que me abrió las puertas en los medios, él era el director de una estación de radio, ese fue mi primer trabajo oficial.

—¿Estuviste trabajando en radio también, viejo?

—Así es, se podría decir que a partir de ese momento nació en mí un gusto especial por la música, por yo mismo crearla. Medio año después tuve la oportunidad de conocer gracias a los medios de la estación, al dueño de una editorial y a mediados del 59 salió a la luz pública mi primer novela —regresó un par de páginas atrás, continuando contándole su historia durante aquellos años mientras que Naruto le escuchaba atento—. Y este soy yo durante mis años de colegio.

—Wow, nunca creí que pudiera verte de niño, siempre pensé que en aquel entonces las cámaras fotográficas no existían y que eran así como la época de los Picapiedras.

Jiraiya le vio de mala manera mientras que Naruto continuaba admirándose al verlo de joven.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo también fui joven, de hecho fui un jovencito más o menos parecido a ti —Naruto se apuntó él mismo con el dedo índice en duda—. Sí, siempre vivía metido en problemas, no me gustaba obedecer a los grandes, más aún cuando yo sabía que aquello que ellos tachaban como bueno, estaba mal. Fui muy luchador por lo que siempre quise, nunca me dejaba vencer y si algo no me salía como esperaba, buscaba la manera de ingeniármelas para que al menos algo resultara. Aunque eso sí, no andaba con mis amigos jugándoles bromas pesadas a las demás personas, ni robándome los controles remotos de los carros alegóricos de las porristas, mucho menos jugaba a esconderme en los confesionarios de la iglesia y ponerme a escuchar las confesiones de otros.

Naruto tosió de forma nerviosa en busca de una salida pronta a su problema. Curioso apuntó una de las fotografías.

—¿Quién es él? —indagó haciendo que Jiraiya borrara la sonrisa juguetona de su rostro, cambiándola por un semblante serio y con aires melancólicos de pronto.

—Es, o era, o en realidad no sé, pero en aquel entonces fue mi mejor amigo, aún y cuando fuera todo lo contrario de lo que era yo. Estudiamos juntos en el colegio, se podría decir que crecimos juntos. Como te dije, él era todo lo contrario a lo que era yo, así que en él veía al rival perfecto por superar, al enemigo por vencer durante nuestras diferencias, pero al mismo tiempo veía al amigo que siempre quise tener. Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, yo sabía que Orochimaru al igual que yo también tenía aspiraciones, no quizás idénticas a las mías, pero sí buscaba la manera de salir airoso y pensar alguna estrategia, era el doble de listo e ingenioso de lo que yo lo era —sorbió un poco de su café, dejando pasar unos segundos en su plática—. Yo podría jurar que éramos muy unidos, los mejores amigos incluso, pero tal vez lo que nos mantenía unidos, además de tener algunas cosas en común, era que pensábamos en un futuro lejos de toda clase de ataduras, pues en aquel entonces la situación en Slater era aún peor que la que vivimos hoy, así es que juntos buscábamos el modo de quizás por nuestros propios medios hacer algo en contra de todo aquello. Pero éramos dos contra todo un ejército.

—Como mis amigos y yo. Como Sasuke y yo —Jiraiya asintió—. ¿Y qué fue de él? ¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé, un día simplemente dejó la ciudad en donde vivíamos, dejando incluso el colegio. Ya no volví a saber nada de él, intenté localizarlo pero todo fue inútil, se fue sin dejar rastro alguno, como sino quisiera que le encontrara porque sabía que sin importar dónde estuviera, yo le iría a buscar. Durante un corto tiempo antes de que se marchara, lo noté diferente, extraño, como si fuera otra persona, parecía alejado del mundo, ya pocas cosas le eran de su agrado; cambió demasiado. Pero a pesar del tiempo, yo aún sigo teniendo la esperanza de que algún día le volveré a ver o al menos saber qué fue de él —suspiró—. Pero habrá que ver, la vida da tantas vueltas.

Naruto tomó el álbum viendo el resto de las fotografías, hasta llegar a una en donde estaba Jiraiya acompañado de un joven alto de rubios cabellos e infantil sonrisa.

—¿Y él, quién es?

Al apuntar, la mirada del novelista se cristalizó y sus labios se curvearon, haciéndosele notorias las arrugas que acompañaban siempre a su sonrisa.

—Él es una de las personas a las cuales le guardo mucho cariño, pero de él te platicaré el día en que aprendas a acatar al menos la mitad de los consejos que siempre te doy, como por ejemplo que no te andes metiendo en problemas sin razón.

Naruto prefirió levantarse de su lugar y excusarse de tener cosas por hacer antes de que Jiraiya continuara su sermón de siempre para con él. Una vez solo, el viejo negó sonriente guardando nuevamente sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto se disponía a llevarle a la vecina del edificio de enfrente al suyo, sus bolsas de mandado, el inesperado aviso de Konohamaru y su amigo, quienes andaban en una bicicleta por las calles en su búsqueda, lo alarmaron. Le pidieron de forma urgente que fuera al parque del lago pues ellos al andar paseando por ahí, vieron a la banda de los del sonido los cuales parecían esta vez sí cumplir su objetivo de ir sobre Sasuke luego que éste salía de sus clases particulares de idiomas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto bajó a los dos chiquillos de la bicicleta emprendiendo así él solo el viaje al parque.

Tal cual lo habían anunciado, en los territorios del parque rondaban los mismos jóvenes maleantes que días atrás habían querido iniciar un pleito con el Uchiha, así es que, conociendo el camino que éste solía recorrer para ir de regreso a su casa, una vez encontrándolo solo no dudaron en rodearlo entre todos de una forma amenazadora apenas le vieron caminar.

—Volvemos a vernos, Uchiha —musitó Dosu, caminando a paso lento hacia el pelinegro, el cual veía a todos a su alrededor de forma despectiva.

—¿Y dónde dejaste a tus amiguitas? —dijo en son de burla Zaku—. ¿Al fin decidiste salir a la calle sin ellas, sin tus noviecitas?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y empuñó su mano derecha, dispuesto a lanzar el primer golpe al rostro de Zaku si continuaba acercándosele más.

—No Zaku, cómo puedes decir eso de un chico tan sexy como Sasuke. Entiendo tu envidia por lo bueno que está, ya quisieras estar al menos en sueños como él —defendió Kin, quien sonreía coqueta al pelinegro.

—Déjate de pendejadas, Kin —le recriminó Tayuya, en su típica manera de ser clara y directa—. Si supieras lo idiota y patética que te ves sonriéndole a nuestra víctima.

—Tayuya tiene razón, ya después podrás entretenerte con él todo lo que quieras una vez que se lo llevemos al jefe, claro, eso siempre y cuando el niño bonito corra con la suerte de respirar después de la golpiza que le tenemos preparada —amenazó Ukon, reduciendo la distancia con el Uchiha.

Éste al sentirse intimidado por sus palabras y acercamiento, intentó acercarse más a Ukon devolviéndole la amenaza con sus propios medios. Detestaba sentirse inferior, mucho más ser el objeto de burla de otros. Pero en su intento por propinarle un golpe en el rostro a puño cerrado a Ukon, Jirōbō, el más grande y con la mejor derecha de todos, le detuvo sujetándole ambos brazos tras su espalda, dejándolo indefenso al resto.

—¡Qué intentabas hacer, eh! ¡Querías golpearme, no es así…! ¿Pero sabes por qué no puedes, eh, lo sabes? ¡Porque para mí eres un maldito donnadie, un puto maldito hijo de perra!

Elevó la voz Ukon, acorralando al pelinegro con una navaja justo en el mentón. En su cara reía, se burlaba por la situación en la que el Uchiha se encontraba. Con el filo de su navaja le delineó el rostro, queriendo imponer temor, pero el pelinegro mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro del chico, demostrándole que pese a todo no le tenía miedo.

—¡Te dices ser el más grande de todos, el que todo lo puede, pero no tienes nada, ni una mierda que de ti valga la pena! —en su afán por molestarle, le lanzó una escupida en la punta de su zapato derecho, hecho que hizo que Sasuke se enrabiara y buscara la manera de golpearlo con las piernas—. ¿Quieres jugar, no es así? Quieres jugar a dártelas de que puedes, pues juguemos entonces a ver quién de los dos sale más chingón…

Tras cada maldición que le agregaba entre risas y burlas, un golpe a puño cerrado iba a parar en el estómago del Uchiha, sacándole el aire y haciéndole doblarse de dolor al estar con sus brazos indispuestos para al menos poder defenderse. El resto de los presentes reían disfrutando de la golpiza que Ukon le propinaba.

—¡Suéltenlo ya!

Indicó a unos cuantos metros de distancia del grupo de maleantes, Amaya Uzumaki, la misma mujer que días atrás se había dejado ver en las afueras de la iglesia principal de Newell. El grupo de vándalos voltearon a verla, incluso Ukon dejó de lado su labor al resultarle irónico e improbable que fuera una mujer quien se atreviera a intervenir en asuntos de bandas.

Al ver que el más gordo de ellos no soltaba a Sasuke, la mujer ladeó un poco la cabeza creyendo estar tratando con retrasados mentales.

—Es una orden —susurró en demanda.

Al escucharla, la mayoría de los presentes del sonido se echaron a reír.

—¡Quién te crees, pendeja! A mí ninguna tipa como tú viene a hablarme así, mucho menos me da órdenes —gritó Tayuya, enrabiada por la intervención de la otra. Amaya en cambio, siquiera reparó en la pelirroja haciendo que aumentara su rabia.

—Bien, bien, es que acaso todos defienden al Uchiha y en todos lados tiene quien le proteja, ¿tanto así vale este hijo de perra? —Dosu avanzó lentamente hacia la chica de negro, ampliando su sonrisa al acercarse más a ella—. No, en primer lugar, ¿qué te hace pensar que te haremos caso?

Rió de forma superior, extendiendo ambos brazos a los costados.

Tal cual si su rostro fuera un tatuaje de sus emociones, Amaya continuó en la misma postura, con una mirada nula de toda clase de sensaciones que al menos dieran una pista de lo que por su mente pasaba. Hizo apenas un leve movimiento con los ojos, indicándole al líder de los del sonido que mirara a la derecha, a unos cuantos metros de donde todos se encontraban, haciéndole ver al hombre que le acompañaba, el cual le enseñó al líder que bajo su gabardina llevaba consigo dos pistolas. Dosu chasqueó la lengua, volviendo luego su atención a la chica, pero para cuando se percató, ésta le amenazaba directamente con una pistola, justo a la altura de la cabeza.

—¿Quién es la víctima ahora? —anunció Amaya, sin apartar el arma un centímetro. Por efecto, Dosu elevó un poco la cabeza al ser él quien fuera intimidado esta vez.

—¡Maldita perra, hija de puta! —dijo Tayuya desde su lugar al ver que estaban prácticamente rodeados.

—¡Guarda silencio! —ordenó Dosu a su compañera, sabiendo que por su temperamento podría meterlos todavía más en problemas—. ¿Qué quieres? Si tanto te importa el Uchiha ahí lo tienes.

Se dirigió a la de ojos turquesa, haciéndoles la seña a sus compañeros de que lo soltaran, dejándolo respirando con dificultad en el suelo. Segundos después, Naruto llegó apenas al lugar extrañándose al ver a todos alrededor de Sasuke y no comprender lo sucedido.

Sin dejar de apuntarle al líder, nuevamente la joven pelirroja lo desafió.

—Dime para quién trabajan —solicitó saber, pero para pronto todos los del sonido se echaron a correr.

—¿Sasuke, qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto al tiempo que le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Éste no fue quien para responder, con coraje se soltó del agarre del rubio volteando a ver a la mujer de negra vestimenta, la cual guardaba bajo su gabardina el arma. Naruto miró tanto a uno como al otro y la manera en que se observaban de forma silenciosa, uno con enojo y la otra sin emoción alguna, reparando luego en la chica—. A ella la he visto antes, sí, es la misma de la iglesia. ¿Es acaso policía?

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, volteándole la cara a la mujer de una forma despectiva.

Por ocasión primera, Amaya sonrió.

Cuando la mujer se retiró con Deidara, el hombre que le acompañaba a la distancia, Sasuke igualmente se marchó a su hogar irritado por todo lo anterior, mientras que Naruto se quedó en medio del parque volteando a todos lados sin comprender lo sucedido.

—¿Conseguiste algo? —le cuestionó Deidara a la pelirroja una vez que llegó al coche totalmente polarizado que le esperaba, un tanto lejos de la escena pasada.

—Los muy cobardes huyeron sin decir nada.

Respondió ella, chasqueando la lengua. La puerta del negro coche fue abierta desde adentro, mostrando dos personas en el interior, a un robusto hombre de marcada cicatriz en el rostro el cual conducía el auto, y a un joven de inexpresivo semblante en la parte trasera, el cual al verla llegar le pidió que se subiera.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Cómo está? —quiso saber inmediatamente el joven de baja coleta, sereno, como el tono de su voz.

—Tan insolente como siempre.

Él sonrió apenas, complacido de algún modo por tener noticias sobre su hermano. Luego de que el coche arrancó, Itachi Uchiha agradeció en una suave caricia sobre la mano de su pelirroja acompañante, el que hubiera intervenido defendiendo a su hermano.

Luego de aquella amenaza y disputa comenzada y terminada a medias, todo indicaba que los del sonido ya habían dejado por la paz sus diferencias con los cuatro, sin embargo, una tarde después de terminada la primera ronda de retas entre jóvenes de otra zona y los cuatro de Newell, al callejón Darkwave llegaron por sorpresa los vándalos del sonido.

Al hacerse notar los del sonido entre los presentes que observaban las comunes retas que se daban en el callejón, todos los mirones prefirieron alejarse del lugar dejando el sitio prácticamente solo en donde se avecinaba un enfrentamiento entre los del sonido y los cuatro de Newell. En un fingido acto de pasividad y camaradería, los desalmados del sonido les propusieron una reta de fútbol americano entre los cuatro y ellos. Serían cuatro contra cuatro, en un duelo que parecía tener ventaja entre los de Newell.

—Bien, parece que no tendremos problemas con el resto de ellos, a excepción del gordo, así es que tanto Neji, que es quien corre más rápido y Naruto, que tiene buenas entradas, irán sobre él. Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de los otros que a simple vista parecen no tener ni idea de lo que deben de hacer —indicó Shikamaru, dándoles como siempre a sus camaradas la estrategia a seguir en el juego justo antes de empezar—. Y una última cosa más. Sasuke, pase lo que pase, no te dejes provocar por ellos, aún tenemos las de perder en cuanto a número, por lo tanto habrá que evitar roces entre nosotros. Es problemático para mí decir esto, pero si la situación lo llegase a ameritar, y comienzan a ponerse igual de pesados que otras veces, no tendremos otra salida que defendernos como podamos, ¿están de acuerdo con ello?

Los otros asintieron decididos, observando desde su lugar a sus rivales, inclusive Neji, quien era el más prudente de los cuatro, igualmente aceptó dispuesto a hacer todo por conservar el orgullo. Del bando del sonido jugaron Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Ukon y Zaku, el resto se dispuso a mirar el juego desde unas desgastadas gradas.

Tal cual como Shikamaru lo había planeado, tanto Neji como Naruto se encargaban de cerrarle el camino a Jirōbō, con esfuerzos lograban alejarlo de su objetivo, mientras que Shikamaru hacía los pases largos y Sasuke esquivaba a los otros. En todo momento del juego se pudo apreciar la seria rivalidad que había entre el Uchiha y Ukon, pues cuando el primero hacía alguna anotación, al momento de festejar con una sonrisa de triunfo y arrogancia, Ukon se aproximaba a éste rozando hombro con hombro, para despacio susurrarle una amenaza en desacuerdo por celebrar una temprana y no anunciada victoria.

Pero pese a saber las consecuencias de jugar bien y ganarles en un juego limpio a los del sonido, los cuatro de Newell se proclamaron ganadores una vez terminada la reta pactada. Para alivio temporal de Shikamaru, nadie de sus amigos había resultado herido, pero lo que sí era el orgullo de sus contrincantes, los cuales reaccionaron con un gesto amenazador cuando tanto Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto se pararon frente a ellos en una actitud deportista de reconocerles como buenos rivales en el juego. Sasuke por lo contrario, permaneció en medio del que había sido el imaginario campo, viéndose directamente con Ukon, quien de igual modo era el único que no se encontraba con el resto.

Shikamaru se lamentó al cantar victoria premeditadamente, por las miradas que se lanzaban ambos jóvenes en medio del callejón, todo indicaba que el juego aún no terminaba, al menos no para ellos dos. Y, justo lo que temía que sucediera, ocurrió luego de unos segundos. La tensión se había apoderado de ambos chicos al grado que Sasuke dio el primer paso en falso.

El pleito se armó entre Sasuke y Ukon, a mano limpia se dieron de golpes frente a todos, sin dar paso al mínimo de los pactos. Naruto y compañía quisieron intervenir en el conflicto defendiendo a su amigo, pero en su intento el resto de los del sonido se levantaron en contra de ellos.

Lo que había comenzado como un simple juego, como una manera de querer valerse por sí mismos y demostrar que no eran aquello que entre burlas los otros les decían, por dejarse llevar por el orgullo, los cuatro amigos afrontaron en un acto deliberado, olvidándose de sus mismos planteamientos, el error de querer sobrepasar las ataduras de sus vidas.

Al no encontrar las posibilidades de entre ellos cuatro enfrentarse al resto del sonido, una vez que vieron la oportunidad, intentaron alejarse de ellos, idea de Shikamaru había sido correr por entre los espacios de las gradas del callejón para salir del mismo. Al hacerlo, los del sonido quisieron seguirles, pero antes de que dieran un paso más, por iniciativa de Sasuke, quien había sido el último en escabullirse entre las gradas, los cuatro rápidamente ladearon la pesada grada con la intención de tumbarla y así imposibilitarles el paso a los otros. Pero en su intento, al no medir el tamaño y lo pesado de las gradas, les fue imposible sostenerla dejándola caer pesadamente, por consiguiente y al no percatarse del hecho, una de las maderas de las bancas al caer golpeó en la cabeza a Ukon, haciéndolo sangrar irremediablemente y en un mismo instante caer de lleno al piso inconsciente.

En un segundo todo fue silencio. Tanto los cuatro como los del sonido miraron asombrados a Ukon inconsciente en el pavimento. Luego de asumir el hecho y, una vez saliendo de su estado de shock, Sukon, el hermano gemelo de Ukon, manifestó un grave grito de dolor al ver a su hermano tirado sin aparente sentido.

Los cuatro amigos quedaron aterrados ante la idea de quizás haber arrebatado por juego una vida.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Saludo primeramente a las personitas que se dieron el tiempo y le dieron la oportunidad a la historia. Gracias por ello! Sus comentarios son inspiradores y me hacen saber qué les parece o qué esperan de la misma.

Bien, en este capítulo ya se vio un poco el tipo de amistad que tienen los cuatro, digamos que meterse en líos es su pan de cada día. Y así más o menos será a lo largo de la historia, entre juegos, bromas, peleas clandestinas. Recordemos así mismo que la edad por la cual rondan son los quince, así que están en plena etapa de rebeldía y en la edad de la cosquilla. Otra cosa, _Amaya_ en sí es una OC que tengo y de la cual pueden conocer un poquito más en mi perfil para que no se me pierdan luego.

Nos leemos a la próxima y si lees esto comenta, me gustaría saber tu opinión…


End file.
